In a semiconductor integrated circuit device, a power switch is often inserted into a power supply line or a ground line to partially shut off the power. In such a device, a high inrush current sometimes flows to the power supply line to charge the power supply line when the power switch is turned on after turning off to shut off the supply of power. The inrush current possibly generates power-supply noise and adversely affects other active circuit blocks.